Bus manufacturers often try to maximize the seating capacity of buses; however, this can have the reciprocal effect of the buses not having ample storage capacity for the passengers' luggage and other belongings. Further, buses may not always need the additional storage capacity, so having a designated storage compartment can also prove to take away from potential seating availability to passengers. As a result, transporting passengers and their associated luggage via bus can pose logistical problems.